Babs Bunny yells at Miguel
One Friday morning, Babs Bunny woke up at 6:00 and decided to make a milkshake. So she went into the kitchen and got out a blender, some grape ice cream, milk, grape yogurt, washed grapes, grape juice, honey, and then some. As soon as Babs was about to make the milkshake, her father Miguel came downstairs and poked his head in the kitchen while having a mug of hot coffee. "Babs?" he said, "I need you to get out of the kitchen right now." "I'M NOT CAUSING ANY TROUBLE!!!!!!!" Babs yelled. Miguel did not like her tone of voice. "Excuse me, young lady!" "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!" Babs cut him off. "What are you doing?" "Making a grape milkshake." Babs said. "You don't have permission to use the blender," Miguel told her. "You need to get out of the kitchen, or you will not go to the mall with your friends this weekend." Babs threw her arms up in frustration. "Oh my god, what the freezer is wrong with you?" It was then that Miguel made up his mind. "You are not going shopping at the mall with your friends this weekend." he said. "Ok, I'm gonna make some lemon sherbet now." Babs said. "No," said Miguel. "Now you're gonna go sit on the couch." Babs shook her head. "No, I'm not." she argued. "Yes, you are." "No, I'm not." "I want you out of the kitchen!" commanded Miguel. Since Babs refused to listen, Miguel dragged her out of the kitchen, making her drop the kitchen utensils and took her to the couch. "Get away from me!" she snapped. After Miguel placed Babs on the couch, she kicked him. "I'm not even your daughter!" "Do-You don't kick me; that is not nice." Miguel told Babs. She just stuck her tongue out at him. Babs decided to get up from the couch, walk over to her brother, Young Kovu, and squeeze him. "Babs?" Miguel called. "What?!" "If Kovu doesn't like being called a baby, leave him alone." "I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING BAD!!!!!!!" Babs screamed. But Kovu just toddled on the floor anyway. Then she walked to the rules chart and took it down. "You don't wanna make yourself a sandwich, that's fine with me." said Miguel. "Kovu and Louis are nothing but hunks of junk!" Babs muttered to herself, as she stomped up the stairs. Miguel walked over to her. "Babs?" "I wanna go to the mall." She tossed the rules chart down the stairs, sending it to tumble, and got dressed. "No!" said Miguel, "You shouldn't have made a milkshake without asking first." Babs (now dressed in a yellow blouse, a purple skirt, and two matching bows holding her long ears) angrily walked down the stairs, carrying a teal shoulder bag. "I'm going to the mall no matter what people say." she said. Miguel noticed the rules chart lying on the floor. "Babs." But it was too late. Babs had left the house without asking Miguel! At the mall, Fifi LaFume and Shirley the Loon were waiting for Babs. They took turns deciding which store they would like to go to first. Babs went to the department store. Fifi went to the perfume store. Shirley went to the bookstore. Category:X Yells At Her Father Category:Yelling At Somebody